Something Strange
by Pillz-E the squirrel
Summary: Foamy the squirrel story staring PillzE and Begley as the main characters. Begley and PillzE are turned into humans. See how they cope. Slash in later chapters. Don't like, get over it.


A/N: The only thing I own is this story.

**Something Strange**

Begley looked around the store. No Germaine, no Pillz-E; all was safe. Or so he thought...

"Begley, hi. How are you? I'm ok, I just got back from the doctors and and and and he said th-that I..." Pillz-E's voice rang in the Brit's ear most unwelcomely. As Pillz-E continued to ramble on, Begley spaced, staring into oblivion. Suddenly, he felt something hard hit him and the world blacked out, along with Pillz-E's voice.

Begley woke up feeling quite... strange. He felt unusually cold and... naked. Although he was always naked since he's a squirrel. **_What the bloody hell happened? I was spacin' one minute an' the next I'm starin' at a bright, white light. _**His eyes widened. **_Fuck! I'm dead, aren't I! And I'm goin' towards the light! No! Anything but the light! It burns!_** He closed his eyes tightly waiting to feel the burn of the light. When he felt no burning, he opened his eyes. Sighing, he closed them again. **_It's not coming closer. Then I guess I'm not dead._**

Begley tried to sit up but, failed. A dark shadow fell over him and he looked up. A man, with dark brown hair and green eyes, wearing glasses and a white lab coat, stood over him. He had a pleased smile about his face.

"You're awake. That's good. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know what the bloody hell is going on. I'm cold, I can't move, and there's a bright, white light blinding me. Mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on 'ere?" Begley glared at the man. Frowning slightly, the man pushed up his glasses.

"My name is Adrian. I'm a scientist. A couple months ago, I made a formula that had an... interesting effect on small mammals, such as mice and squirrels. I was supposed to present my experiment in front of a group of very important people but, my experiment died. So, I needed some new test subjects. That's when I found you and your friend in the park a few days ago-"

"A few days ago!" Begley said.

"Correct. You've been asleep for five days," Adrian said. "Your friend woke up a few times. I was forced to tranquilize him." Begley looked over at the other lab table, hoping to see Pillz-E. But instead he saw...

"What the bloody hell! Where's Pillz-E! And... who is that?" Begley asked. Adrian smiled.

"So, his name is Pillz-E. Interesting."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What? Are you sayin' that bloke is... Pillz-E?"

"Yes. You see, my formula turns small mammals into humans. The last subject I tested it on died because his vital organs were undeveloped. Much to my fault; I only gave him a small dose. But, I made sure that it wouldn't fail this time." Begley watched as the man walked over to the door. "Get some rest; you've got a busy day tomorrow." He turned the lights out and left.

Begley stared into the darkness, unable to see anything. After a few minutes, he was able to see dark outlines. He looked over at Pillz-E again. It was still weird, seeing his friend as... a person. His grey hair fallen over his closed eyes. Glasses removed from his face. Dark circles under his eyes. Even in the dark, he was still able to see him.

He sighed and tried to turn over but, failed. **_Alright then. I wonder what tomorrow will bring..._**

He looked... different. His Mohawk was the same, his eyes were the same but, he was different. It was weird, not having any fur. And this 'skin' was very pale and clamy. In his opinion, Begley made a very ugly human, not something he would say about himself as a squirrel. Looking over, towards the other room, he saw Pillz-E and Dr. Adrian, trying to get cloths on him.

"But, I'm a squirrel and and and and squirrels d-don't wear clothings types," Pillz-E told him heatedly. Dr. Adrian sighed.

"For the last time, you are **HUMAN!** And humans wear **CLOTHS!**"Clearly, the good scientist was on his last nerve. Sighing, Begley stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to them.

"Let me take 'are of 'im, doc. I'll 'ave 'im dressed before you get back," he said. Smiling thankfully, Adrian left. Pillz-E looked at him.

"I'm not wearing those... those... nasties apparel that are nots for squirrels," he said.

Begley picked up the cloths that were dropped on the floor.

"Are ya cold?" he asked. Pillz-E nodded. "Then wear these and you won't be cold. It won' bite. Look at me." Pillz-E looked at the clothing and, reluctantly, grabbed them from Begley's hands. The other smiled as he began dressing, then frowned.

"Eh! Eh, eh, eh! Those go on your legs there, chap!"


End file.
